


the one and only

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: kurotsukki week (and a half) 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"soulmates"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one and only

**Author's Note:**

> for kurotsukki week (and a half) days 7 and 8: bonds

_soulmates._ kei thinks, and then promptly laughs out loud- because what a ridiculous thought is that.

"soulmates," he says out loud and then tries to laugh again, but it comes out forced and awkward.

 _soulmates._ he thinks to himself, one last time. it sounds right.

 

* * *

 

 

so kuroo is his soulmate. apparently, it's as easy as that. akiteru always talked about soulmates as if meeting yours was an amazing experience, full of explosions of the heart. kei's meeting was one of annoyance and then, later, flutterings in his stomach and chest.

he stares out at kuroo, baffled by the very idea. "soulmates," he whispers to himself.

"huh?" yamaguchi turns to him, brows furrowed. kei just shakes his head, dismissing his concern. but he can't dismiss his own.

 

* * *

 

_soulmates_ he types, hesitantly, into the search bar of his browser. article after article floods his mind's eye, in an information overload.

he learns a lot that night, staying up until it's 2 am and his glasses are slipping down his nose and he can barely see properly.

 

* * *

 

"he's my soulmate," he whispers confidentially to yamaguchi, at practice on afternoon. yamaguchi slips and falls to the floor. he then starts crying and hugging kei, whispering things like "oh tsukki," and "i'm so happy for you,"

eventually the whole team knows that kei has found his soulmate. they slap him on the back and high-five him, but thankfully don't ask who they are. kei doesn't know if he can admit it out loud.

 

* * *

 

 

"my soulmate," he tells his brother over the phone. akiteru, just like yamaguchi, starts crying.

"nii-chan," kei sighs as akiteru babbles about how excited he is, but he's secretly pleased.

 

* * *

 

"soulmate," he whispers to kuroos 's skin, one night when he's drunk on happiness and that stupid feeling he gets around kuroo. kuroo doesn't cry, but it's a near miss.

 

* * *

 

" _my soulmate_ ," kei says decidedly, and then slips a ring onto tetsurou's hand. they kiss, and kei cries silent happy tears.

**Author's Note:**

> super short and also days 9 and 10 are probs gonna be late


End file.
